


Turn six; the Dani Pedrosa corner

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: after having waited for the dusk to settle in, Marc makes his way back to the Jerez circuit, destination, turn six, since that afternoon known as the Dani Pedrosa corner





	Turn six; the Dani Pedrosa corner

**Friday, may 3**

Marc has been waiting and biding his time in the hotel, waiting until it is dark enough to use it as a cover but light enough to still see something. When the time is right, he escapes the hotel and makes his way back to the circuit. Being on his guard, dressed in dark jeans and ducked away in his hoodie, he makes his way to corner 6, formerly known as Dry Sack but as of this afternoon, known as the Dani Pedrosa corner. Just the thought of it makes a smile appear on Marc's lips, slowing down in his steps when he sees the monument from across the track. Hopping over the fence and jogging over the tarmac, jumping over the other fence, he pushes the hoodie down, smile becoming wider when he takes it in. Stepping closer, seeing the huge number 26 and beneath it the name Dani Pedrosa, being grateful he didn't wait until it was completely dark so he can still see is, he does have to lean in to read what it says on the plaque, lips moving with the words.

_Daniel Pedrosa Ramal  
(Sabadel - España - 29/9/1985)  
Tricampeón Mundial Motociclisimo, Leyenda de MotoGP  
255 grandes premies, 54 victories, 153 podiums, 45 poles, 64 vueltas rápidas._

Marc stands up straight, knowing of course the numbers Dani has to his name but seeing it written down like this makes it even more impressive and he whistles softly.

"Is that meant as a compliment?" a sudden voice says behind him.

Marc jumps and whirls on his heels, hand clutching his heart while he watches Dani slowly rise to his feet, having been hidden behind the fence.

"Don't do that, god, I nearly had a heart attack."

"Sorry,"Dani says, shoving his hands in his pockets,"what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

Dani sighs, eyes drifting to the monument, _his_ monument and he walks up to it, stopping in front of it.

"I don't know, it seems so unreal, having an own corner, this monument, I just want to keep looking at it for as long as I can just to remind me that it is real."

"It is real and you deserve it, you deserved to have this years ago,"Marc says and steps up next to him,"it's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is."

"I love the samurai helmet, it's very you and the t's are for titanium?"

"They are yes,"Dani says and laughs,"the name the team gave me for every broken bone that is fixed by titanium plates, which are a lot."

"Too many is you ask me."

"You didn't answer my question."Dani says and looks at Marc.

"Oh well, I wanted to come this afternoon but.....someone told me it would be inappropriate."

"You mean Puig."Dani says.

"Yeah, sorry, I had to listen to him."

"I know, but you're here now, that's very sweet of you."

Marc smiles, watching how Dani steps forward, hand reaching out and tracing the plaque with his fingers, giving Marc the chance to let his eyes move over his former teammate in KTM clothes.

"Those look really good on you." he says and blushes, thankful for the slight darkness so Dani probably won't see.

"Thanks,"Dani chuckles,"putting them on was....like a weight that was lifted from my shoulders, like starting a new chapter, a final one."

"I'm happy they picked you up, KTM is lucky to have you working on the bike, I know from experience your knowledge is gold."

"You're giving me too much credit." Dani says, always having been bad at taking compliments.

"No I'm not."

Hanging his head and retracting his hand, Dani faces Marc.

"So, how are things in the team?" he asks.

"Ok, it's different tho, having Jorge there and not you, sponsor events aren't as fun as they were with you." Marc says and frowns.

"I'm sure you'll be ok."

"Yeah, I'm ok but.....idk, Jorge is just.....Jorge, he's always so serious, never able to just let go and goof around like you were."

"You'll be able to loosen him up."

"I don't know if I want too."

Marc leans back against the monument and Dani furrows his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Just....he's not very approachable, he might be for the fans but around the team, he's just very distant."

"He's trying to figure the bike out, once he has he'll turn around."

"If he ever gets that far."

"You could help him,"Dani says, leaning against the monument, arm touching Marc's,"like I helped you."

"And make him stronger? No thanks."

"So you meant it?"

"What I said at the pressconfo? Yeah."

"Would you also have said that last year?"

"You think I would?"Marc says and looks at Dani.

"I don't know."

"I wouldn't, you were my first teammate in MotoGP and I will always be thankful for you for helping me understand the bike and learning me how to ride it, that you allowed me to shadow you on track so I could find better lines, that you would share your data with me, making me see in what corner I would lose time so I could do them better. Santi and Emilio have been vital in making me the rider, the champion, I am today, but so were you."

"Now you are definitely giving me way to much credit." Dani says, resting his head back against the monument.

"No I'm not, Jesus Dani just take the compliment for once." Marc laughs.

"Never."

"You are the most humble and modest person I have ever met in my life, it adorns you and that's why I love you so much."

"What?" Dani says, looking at Marc with a jerk.

"In a friendly way, as is a friend, a close friend!" Marc quickly says, cheeks heating up and this time he is sure Dani can see.

The KTM test rider raises his eyebrows and looks at Marc, the other stepping back and laughing nervously.

"Yeah, I should go...."he says.

Rubbing his neck with his fingers before moving to leave but Dani feels brave after his confession and one arm moves around Marc's back while the hand of the other cups his cheek and he pulls him into a kiss. Being caught off guard but quickly composing himself, Marc slips an arm around Dani waist while the fingers of his other hand slip in Dani's hairs, turning his face and deepening the kiss. Shudders going through him when he hears Dani moaning into his mouth, he backs the older up against the monument and presses himself against him, making Dani feel what it does to the younger to be in this position. Even despite he fact that Dani's body is also responding to Marc, he breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against the Honda rider.

"I've been wanting to do that for a very long time."Dani says.

"Fuck are you kidding me?" Marc laughs.

"No, I just....you're so young, so beautiful and you have everything you can have everyone you want, I never thought you could ever want me."

"I do, have been for a long time ago actually and why wouldn't I want you? You have your own corner, a statue."

"So does Jorge." Dani interjects.

"Yeah I'm not even going to respond to that and besides, he's not a MotoGP Legend."

"He has titles in Moto...."

The rest of the sentence is swallowed when Marc kisses him again deeply, stealing his words and after he looks at the other.

"Don't go there, the fact that you don't have any titles in MotoGP doesn't mean you are not a champion because you are, for me and for anyone else."

Dani smiles, looking up at Marc and grateful for his words, even though he will never ask for them he is happy to hear them. Lacing their fingers, Dani tugs Marc closer and the younger leans in for another kiss, lips fitting against each other perfectly, moans slipping over lips and Marc's hands move to Dani's hips, resting there for a moment before they slowly slip underneath his KTM shirt and stroke his sides making him gasp. 

"Is this ok?" Marc asks, nervously, taking the gasp for overstepping his boundaries.

"Yes, that's ok." Dani says.

They keep on kissing for some time before Marc's lips move to his neck, hands are pulled back from underneath his shirt and start working on Dani's buttoned down sponsor shirt, opening them.

"And this?" he asks softly, looking at Dani through his eyelashes.

"Yeah." Dani says breathless, resting his arms next to his body, feeling the cold metal of his monument there. 

Marc continues opening his buttons, last one done and his fingertips slide up pushing the fabric aside, eyes admiringly taking in the muscles. 

"You've seen this before."Dani says softly.

"Yeah, but never like this, from so close, being able to admire them."

Before Dani knows what is happening, Marc drops to his knees and kisses them, tongue tracing the lines having Dani gasp.

"Oh god,....Marc..." Dani groans, fingers slipping in Marc's hairs.

Head falling back with a thud against the monument, Dani closes his eyes, enjoying that tongue that traces his muscles and fingertips that grip his hips before the move lower, one hand sinking down far enough to trace the outline of his hard cock. Dani looks down, locking in on dark orbs that have turned black with lust, he pops the button of his jeans, slowly pulling the zipper down and tugging his trousers down his legs, pooling around his feet. Leaning in and nosing the outline, Marc groans with the scent that is so unmistakably _Dani_ and he tugs his boxers down until it is resting on his trousers. Curling his fingers around the base, he leans in and licks the tip, tasting the salty pre cum there and feeling Dani shudder. 

Looking up and watching his chest heave, head resting back again he takes him in, tongue curling around the shaft and moving up, tracing the vein on the underside. Dragging through the slit and dipping underneath the foreskin, Dani trembles above him and Marc feels proud he has this effect on the older. He takes him in again deep, tip nudging the back of Marc's throat and swallowing around him, Dani's knees buckle with pleasure.

"Fuck Marc....."

He keeps it up, taking him in deep and swallowing around him before moving up again and teasing the head with his tongue, Dani releasing the most beautiful noises and moans Marc has ever heard and a hand sneaks down, cupping himself through his jeans, being rock hard and pressing his palm against it to relief him a bit. It ensures his efforts on Dani's shaft are reduced and the older looks down, seeing the slight discomfort his former teammate is in and he tugs his hair making Marc look up.

"Get up." he says.

Without questioning him, Marc does what he says, keeping his eyes on Dani while he feels the KTM test rider opening his jeans and his hand slips down past his waistband, curling his fingers around his cock. Marc groans deep in his throat, head falling forward against Dani's who turns his face and kisses him. Fingers push his jeans and boxers down while he manages to free leg from his trousers and boxers, curling it around Marc's waist. The younger grips the leg tightly, holding it up while Dani's hand grips Marc's ass cheek and pulls him flush against him, rocking his hips upwards and both moaning when their cocks rub together deliciously. 

Hand reaching out and wrapping around both their cocks, the older starts tugging slowly, both rocking upwards.

"Damn that feels so good."Marc groans.

Dani smiles and while lips find each other again and kiss passionately, he tugs a little faster, thumb flicking over Marc's tip smearing the pre cum and dipping underneath his foreskin. When he is close, Marc opens his eyes and looks down, seeing Dani's fingers wrapped around their hard cocks that are pressed together and he bites his lip.

"Fuck that looks so hot."he breaths.

"Are you close?" Dani whispers.

"Yeah."

Quickly, Dani sinks to his knees, Marc being so surprised he already opens his mouth but the words turn into a long drawn out moan when lips wrap around his tip and suck hard. Hands braced against the monument, Marc throws his head in his neck while he comes down Dani's throat violently, the older having wrapped a hand around himself to bring himself to climax, finding it and groaning around Marc. 

Resting his head against Marc's thigh, he closes his eyes and tries to regain his breath, feeling fingers slip in his hair and he is slowly being pulled up. Resting back against the monument, Dani wavers slightly, feeling sated and tired but very satisfied he smiles lazily, getting one in return from Marc.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Marc says softly, fingers tracing Dani's features before the slide over his lower lip, leaning in and kissing him again and he would be more then happy to do it for the rest of his life.

When he pulls back, he steps away from Dani, insecure suddenly and he pulls up his jeans and boxers to tuck himself away, Dani doing the same.

"Hey,"Dani says and Marc looks at him sideways,"I know you have a test here after the weekend, but how about you come see me in Geneva after?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, this was great and I would love to have a repeat, if you're up for it."

"Defoe."


End file.
